kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
} (UTC)|zero=Welcome to my Userpage! Be nice and make your own sections Got it memorized?}} Nostalgia Critic =/ The Room......It's a bad movie 06:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC)|time=06:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=No no no..that edit summary wasn't meant for you, it was meant for John.olisa and yeah.....well for archiving in general..well once your loading time for your talkpage takes a long time then yeah you can archive...in which LA does it around 20000 to 40000 bytes...at the very least.}} 09:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)|time=09:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)|angel=Good review on Angel Beats......now review Space Thunder Kids and Akane-iro no Somaru Saka.... EDIT: On the other lighter and informative note, the reason the background character developments for the other Battlefront members weren't touched upon (eg. T.K and the Ninja girl etc.) was because at first Angel Beats was SUPPOSE to be a 26 episode anime, however production and whatnot meddling led to it being cut to a 13 episode anime with less character developments but still had the same ending premise.......you get desu ka??? EDIT2: Finally have you seen LA's Les Miserables Movie review...if not see here}} 08:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC)|time=08:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC)|shooter=Ahh yes the affilation with FF Answers....yes please do make the badge with their pic. After that please reply back to LA so LA can affilate them into the ...Affilations page"...god that sounded adminy.. EDIT: Just make the background icon similar to the FF Wiki affilation icon...just with maybe a green outer line instead of the yellow one... EDIT2: Yeah...LA is admin.....meh...guess that part about soundy adminy was LA lost in thought while LA was writing that.....once again...meh. EDIT3: GOod and GOOD...LA will add in the icon soon...Nyaaaa~ }} 08:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC)|time=08:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC)|11=Chain...can you upload the second affilation icon for FF Answers wiki. LA will link it up to the affilate page soon after...}} Really late Chaineh your'e so sweet! here! 19:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *Swallows Chain up in giant bear hug* How have I been? Hmmm.... Am I going to really leave? Yandere vs. Yandere it seems 08:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC)|time=08:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC)|yuno=Ahh ok...as for the IRC convo about the "What Ifs" yes you can add it in. And yeah best to keep the 100th anime thing secret.....or you know....... EDIT: Ohh and for the "What Ifs" during the convo get rid of any spoilers}} Fairy Tail 163 = Fanservice Heaven right?? 06:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|time=06:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC)|aria=Yes please do the treasures sections for DDD...}} 00:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC)|time=00:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC)|11=Hey Chain, Can you make the affilation icon for Disney wiki, the picture is in the far bottom of LA's talk page, the back ground frame color is white-ish..like Disney Castle.}} 01:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC)|time=01:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC)|misaka=hmmm...then instead of white then how about blue??...as for the tresures, looking good so far}} 05:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC)|time=05:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC)|hinagiku=Looks good enough...upload it, and maybe ask FR to make a polished version later...}} 04:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC)|time=04:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC)|yuno=Hey Chain..you know how your lookig for an anime like the format of F0????...best one LA found was Mirai Nikki.....hehehe........}} q A Little Late But It´s just a bunch of words scrambled toghether. They were taken out of ´´The Three Caballeros´´ (1940´s). The only thing translatable is the last sentence, witch is ´´LET US SEE WHERE THIS WILL GO!´´ :) Byzantinefire So when can i expect to see DisneyWiki on the affiliates page Byzantinefire 23:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Byzantinefire 03:54, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Byzantinefire 05:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Film Brain ohh wait...Coding Brain....Shut up! 03:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC)|time=03:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC)|misaka=you have too many }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}...best to get rid of them and use up LA's template or FR's version.}} 03:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC)|time=03:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC)|aria=It's not that you have heaps of TB's...heck look at FR's. The problem is that at the end of your coding for your TB template...you know the }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}. That has overexceeded, threfore not allowing you to make more...due to that exceeding. So the best remedy is reconfigure your TB Template to something like LA's or FR's.}} Re:Well... Sunday School Musical is crap 00:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC)|time=00:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC)|shana=CARNIVAL PHANTASM HIBICHIKA SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....watch it now!! EDIT:Seems good so far!}} CHAINNNNNNN Greetings. Do you still want me to check your Underdome? Also, would you mind giving me a quick rundown on anything that's happened during my break? That is, if anything has happened during my break. Please and thank you! 01:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) *FR is glomped* Well, while on my worldy travels, I honestly just missed this place. I wanted to see what was going on, but couldn't. >_> I really think this is the longest I've gone without interent (willingly) in years. But it was nice to have more spare time as well. :D Ah, could you re-email me? My email updated or something and all my old emails were wiped. Please and Thank You! For your arena, would you mind sending me a link? I'm too lazy to search. XD I'm also too lazy to use a talk bubble. ^_^ And thanks for checking Kpop Korner! I offer you cookies in thanks! 03:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Gah, I'm just checking messages and then I'm logging off. Some other time! I haven't been on the IRC in far too long!!! And I shall email you tomorrow, kay? 03:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) 05:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC)|time=05:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC)|einzbern=LA doesn't know whether that will be a good or bad thing......mostly bad in LA's eyes. The jap seiyuu Sayaka Ohara, Ayako Kawasumi and Joji Nakata are still better. Though Rider's voice isn't too bad. Anyways...have you seen LA's 100th ANIME COMPLETION AWARDS CEREMONY SHOW in the anime extras...have you seen the commercials??..hehe.. EDIT:IRC? }} 22:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC)|time=22:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC)|shana=You have been summoned to the IRC...plllllease..}} 07:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC)|time=07:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC)|erza=U HAVE TO BE KIDDING...so three more episodes...GRRRRR....they better just be doing an "anime break" and not a total cancellation otherwise LA WILL BE PISSED...this "anime break" better be over and done with...}} 08:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC)|time=08:02, March 9, 2013 (UTC)|11=Yeah...the anime "taking over" FT's slot.....isn't doing so well..Driland (DID S**T POORLY)...and by all means LA is NOT going to watch that...April 4th???...hmmmm...we'll see.}} 06:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC)|time=06:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC)|misaka=*Nudge* nudge* Quiz *nudge*...}} 22:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC)|time=22:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC)|hinagiku=Did you see Lore's DeathNote, Fate/Zero and D.Gray Man review...............................???}} 22:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC)|lenalee=Hehe...either way LA beat Lore up for all it's worth............annoyed what Lore might say about the Baccano review??}} Disney Wiki Hello, me and Byzantinefire would like your help on the DisneyWiki on Kingdom hearts-related articles. If you can, please respond to me. SilverFlight (talk) 20:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC)SilverFlight Hey this is Byzantinefire can you please help create userboxes for the Disney Wiki please Disney_Wiki:Userboxes Byzantinefire 20:22, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I just want you to create alot of character usersboxes for Disney Wiki Byzantinefire 15:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Haha it's okay. I got chocolate, so I'm covered :D Have a good day! Yay!! now! I've added your box thing to the staff page, so you can go and write your description in it if you please. For your avatar you want the Axel Data image symbol, right? Can you send me a pic of Axel you want to use? Anywho, congrats again!! Edit: How is this? The image is a little blurry, so if you have a higher quality one in mind that'd be better, but if you like it how it is then that's fine. Also feel free to offer color change/position suggestions! :) EDIT2: Uploaded, so now it's all done! Just remember to fill in your box description thingy!!}} Yepp Heyy IRC A short chat, yep. I'll be there in a moment. 04:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) minerva Minerva is a B***************************************************CH... that is all... 06:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Guess it's not all..have you seen LA's to the beginning anime extra? 06:57, March 2, 2013 (UTC) NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY...(Kalafina concert)...and yes it is hard to put awesomeness into words...on speaking not of which...CLANNAD review??...read it???. LA remembers your girlfriend wanting you to watch it? or something...also surprised by Clannad's rating? 07:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Stuff... Yep, that's better. ^_^ Also, feel free to update the wiki Journal if you hear any news, cause I don't keep updated on KH news at all, so I find it hard to update that side of things. :) 20:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Cards...Affilations Cards.. 00:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC)|anri=Hey Chain!!!, by any chance you can b=make an affilation card for KH Answers wiki....give the card a dodgerblue background with this as it's image please and thank you! -homu.. EDIT: Looks good..upload it in!! EDIT: Hmmm.....wait after the holidays, LA suppose, and yes LA is watching Brotherhood...and it's AWESOME, LA watched 10 EPISODES in one DAY...LA has already been reeled in, even after the long time gap (ohh and LA rememebrs most of the events leading up to the point LA went on hiatus for Brotherhood) EDIT3: Hmmm...LA thinks Brotherhood was better than the other version, also because the Brotherhood version was keeping with the manga storyline, yeah LA saw the bloopers hehe...kinda funny, as for the affilation card, sure add it in...}} 05:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC)|kurisu=REALLY CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT MOVIE!!!, and it's a SEQUEL!!!......there are also other anime movies La wants to see soon...like Kizumonogatari and the PMMM Compilation movies!!!}} 06:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC)|anri=Hmmmmmm...maybe putting up a speculation section is needed to keep all the speculation in one place...as for Cold...well................she will be missed, hope she might come back soon though...}} 01:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC)|time=01:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC)|shana=can't at school for the most part...also what's your username for Elsword so La can contact you through there as well...also your character..but IRC is alright now EDIT: IRC please...}} 16:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) hi CoF I was wondering, how do you add someone as a friend? Yeah I was wondering how to add friends too, please reply! I saw all the cool avatar images you guys are using and I was wondering how to get one of Squall Leonheart! Squall Leonheart is awesome! (talk) 16:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC)